Finding Love
by Kaija115
Summary: Greg/OC Join them on their relationship. Rating could go up, probably wont.  Mary is new to town and Tony's adopted sister.  Join her as she turns Gregs world upside down and inside out as he tries to make her happy and make himself happy as well.
1. Chapter 1

Finding Love

Rating: T (M)

Chapter 1: Moving and Meeting

* * *

><p>(Mary's P.o.V)<p>

(A/N: The Thompsons have been there for a week, so Tony's already met Roudolph but Mary came a week later.)

"But mom, why did I have to come I'm 18 and was already looking for a place to live?" I inquired as I glared at my 'mom'. I looked at my hands and chipped at my black nail polish, trying to make it look warn as I had just painted them the day before.

"We're a family. Families stay together," She replied as we got into the car from the boat docks. 'The boat ride was amazing though so that's a plus so far, plus I'm technically home again so yay for me.' I thought as I looked at the back of Dottie's head.

"UGH!" I grunted as we drove down the wrong side of the road, I wouldn't tell her that though let her find it out for her self was my belief. "At least the legal age HERE is 16; I don't have to follow your STUPID rules." I smirked as a tractor came going the opposite direction on the same side of the road.

"You're grounded Mary," My 'mother' stated as she swerved out of the way and began driving on the proper side of the road. I started to giggle and quickly recovered my cold face that I had had for the past five years of my life, it was to weed out the annoying people that only wanted to be friends because I looked dangerous.

"You CAN'T ground my Dottie, I'm 18 and you are NOT my mother and you would do well to remember that," I exclaimed as we arrived at the castle that I would call home until I could procure a home of my own, or move in with my real family which ever happened first.

"You're right, I can't ground you," She replied, rather annoyed with the fact that she no longer had any control over me, as she parked the car and we both got out of the car. I walked to the back of the car and opened the trunk.

"Now that we're on the same page, I'll get my stuff and put it in the darkest room I can find in the place," I stated as I hauled my two bags out of the trunk and began to drag them up the steps and into the house.

-/- That Night -\-

"I'm going for a walk," I called as I double checked the pockets of my trench coat for my phone and the small round container that went with me everywhere. "I have my phone, I'll be back later!" I walked toward the front door, not really waiting for a response.

"All right," Dottie replied from the living room as I walked out the door. I walked down the seemingly endless driveway and finally reached the road.

"Thank god, finally free of that woman's bitching," I muttered to myself as I walked down the road to a cemetery we had passed on our way to the house. I found my way there and felt a welcoming presence about the place; I climbed over the wall and walked amongst the gravestones.

"What is your name mortal?" Came a harsh voice from my left.

"I think that that is none of your concern," I replied with a hiss, something I had recently picked up as it kept people away from me, as I turned around and bared my costume fangs that I had purchased the Halloween before. I saw a teenaged boy dressed similar to myself that looked very attractive in my opinion.

"I had no idea that you were one of us," The teen boy stated as he stepped closer to me. "My name is Gregory." I nodded as I looked at him, mesmerized by his eyes and his appearance, I couldn't tear my gaze away.

"My name is Mary. What did you mean one of us?" I inquired as I backed up slowly, still unable to look away from him. I fell over a grave marker because I wasn't watching where I was going and scraped up my hands and feel to well past the bleeding point.

"You are NOT one of us; you ARE a MORTAL that bleeds!" Gregory exclaimed as he advanced toward me and I tried to get up. I continued to look at him, still mesmerized but wincing every now and then. 'Stupid bleeding disorder.' I thought as I tried to wipe my hands on my already blood red shirt.

"Yeah and the fact that I'm bleeding is a VERY BAD THING. I don't suppose you've got any bandages or iron supplements on hand?" I asked as I continued to try to get up, balancing on shaky arms and against tombstones.

"Why can you not get up?" Gregory demanded in reply as he looked at me, probably thinking that I was pathetic, as I continued to inch my way upright against a pillar like tombstone.

"I don't know Gregory," I whispered as I inched the rest of the way up to a standing position only to look down and find my legs and hands a bloody mess. I winced at the sight of my hands and knees.

"YOU NEED TO LEAVE!" Gregory exclaimed as I wiped my hand on my shirt again before pulling out a blood red handkerchief and wiping up my knees before putting it back in my pocket.

"What are you, some kind of vampire?" I grunted as I searched my pockets and found a few large bandages that I remembered I kept in my pockets just in case and opened them one at a time to put on the various cuts that I had, I put on four in total, one on each hand and one on each knee.

"Yes," He replied in a quiet whisper, so quiet that if I hadn't been watching his mouth I wouldn't have known he said anything. I looked at him completely unaffected by his admission, very little surprised me anymore so hearing that this boy in front of me was a vampire didn't shock me like it should, it made me want to smile but that wasn't going to happen.

"I'm NOT scared of you," I muttered as I carefully walked toward him, careful not to trip and fall again. "I also won't tell anyone if that's what you're worried about, people already think I'm crazy so I don't tell them much anymore."

"Why are you NOT scared of me?" He asked as he stood still, my approach slow but steady as I walked closer to him.

"Why should I be? I honestly don't care what happens to me anymore," I replied with a small smile as I stopped right in front of him. I looked up into his eyes and was mesmerized again, something I hated and loved at the same time.

"You are one interesting mortal," He stated as I continued to look at him, hoping I didn't have some stupid goofy look on my face because I couldn't handle any embarrassment at the moment. He looked at me and I saw no emotion in his eyes what so ever.

"Is that a good thing?" I asked as I looked into his eyes, hoping still that I didn't have a goofy look on my face. I was slightly concerned that it might not be a good thing and that I may have to back away from the incredibly attractive male in front of me.

"Yes it is a good thing," He replied as I took the final step toward him and went to hug him.

"Do you think I could stay here for the night?" I asked quietly as I finally wrapped my arms around him. He seamed tense as I wrapped my arms fully around him.

"I would have to ask my father," He replied as he stiffly and slowly wrapped his arms around me as well, almost unsure of what to do. I no longer held any fear that he could snap and kill me, not that I was ever afraid to die.

"Hang on; do you have a younger brother named Roudolph?" I inquired, finally remembering that Tony had said something about meeting a young vampire named Roudolph who had an older brother named Gregory, as I rested my head against his chest, finding it slightly comforting in its firmness and coldness plus his scarf tickled my cheeks.

"Yes why?" He replied as he let me go, I kept my arms around him and my head on his chest, he hadn't pushed me off yet.

"And your father is okay with Tony?" I asked as I looked up at him a smile on my face at the fact that he wasn't pushing me away.

"Well yes my father is okay with Tony, he wasn't at first but he is now," He replied as I let him go and casually fixed my hair, finally able to realize that it was messed up.

"Then he should be fine with me, I'm Tony's sister," I stated as I quickly looked at the ground, trying to avoid his eyes so that I could keep my wits about me and not fall down again as that would most definitely NOT be a good thing at the moment.

"You look nothing like Tony," He stated as he grabbed my chin and pulled it up making me look at him.

"I was adopted by the Thompsons when I was five," I muttered quietly as I looked at him, his hand still under my chin and a very gentle hand at that.

"What is your real last name then?" He inquired gently as he took his hand off my chin and pulled me along to a hole in the ground.

"MacGaven," I replied as he jumped down. I cautiously jumped down and was caught by a waiting Gregory.

"Gregory who is this girl?" A man asked angrily as Gregory put me down.

"This is Mary, she is Tony's sister," Gregory replied as he stood in front of me in a protective manner protecting me from the man.

-/- Gregory's P.o.V -\-

"She looks nothing like Tony," Roudolph stated as he came up next to my father, a questioning look on his face and a look of horror that _**I **_had brought a mortal home and was being a gentleman to her.

"I was adopted by Tony's family at five," Marry hissed at Roudolph as she came out from behind me and stood next to me with a defiant look on her face, of course she wouldn't be afraid of them silly girl.

"Why did you not tell me she was one of us?" My father inquired as he looked at Mary with a look that I couldn't quite place and hoped that Mary couldn't as well.

"UGH, I'm NOT a vampire," Mary grunted as she glared at my father, I couldn't help but think 'You are either very brave or very stupid or some weird combination of both.'

"You have fangs and red eyes," I whispered in her ear as I looked at her. "What are we all suppose to think Mary?"

"They are FAKE FANGS and COLOURED contacts. I got them so that people would THINK I was a vampire. You lot are real vampires, they must look damn good if you all are convinced I'm a vampire," Mary replied before she pulled something out of her coat pocket and took her fangs out of her mouth and put them into whatever it was that she had pulled out of her pocket.

"Oh, by the way, Father may Mary stay here tonight?" I asked as I watched her put the container back into her coat pocket. Her eyes were brighter then when I had first met her, almost as if she was overly excited and happy and I couldn't figure out why.

"Why do you want to stay here Mary?" My father asked as he looked at us, a confused look on his face. 'He is probably confused over the fact that she has not run screaming to Rookery or some other fool who would try to kill us.' I thought as I set my gaze on her.

"I don't want to go home," She replied as she rubbed her arms, careful to mind her bandages. "I feel safer here for some reason as well, like it's where I belong it feels comforting and like home." She looked at the ground, twisting her foot around a bit causing her skirt to move.

"I have no problems with her staying here, plus it is not safe for her to leave at the moment," My father stated as he watched us with a cautious eye.

"Thank you SO much!" Mary exclaimed as she walked up to and hugged my father. A shocked expression etched onto both of our faces and Roudolph's as well. My father obviously did not know how to handle being hugged by a strange girl.

"You are welcome, now let me go," My father replied as he pulled her away from his cloak. He had a slight smile on his face as she let go and backed up quickly.

"Come, I will show around," I stated as I grabbed her hand and began to pull her past my father and younger brother. She looked at the ground as I pulled her, probably trying not to trip over anything; I was fully prepared to catch her this time if she fell.

"Your father seemed to like me, is that a good thing?" Mary asked as we walked around, her eyes still held the same brightness and excitement as she looked around everywhere we went.

"That my dear is a VERY good thing," I replied as I stopped us. I looked over to the seat I often sat in to think, as I liked and preferred to call it, or brood, as my parents and siblings preferred to call it.

"Just out of my own sick sense of curiosity, when you found me, you looked ready to kill me, why didn't you?" She inquired as I pulled her over to the seat that was carved out of stone.

"You interest me. I have been around for over three centuries, I can read people like books, but you I can not read at all, you are like a novel with pages missing," I replied as she sat down carefully. "I was going to take a taste but you interest me too much." She nodded.

"Is that a good thing?" She asked as she looked up at me a small smile on her face that I could not figure out.

"For you, yes. For me, it provides a challenge," I replied as I looked down at her, a smile on my own face that she had put there because she was not afraid of me or my family. "I like challenges though so I am glad to have met you."

"Glad I can help," She stated as I bent down to her level.

"Why were you not terrified of me, or my father to that point?" I asked as I looked at her with a slightly confused look on my face.

"I already told you," She replied quietly as I sat next to her, "I don't care what happens to me anymore." I looked at her.

"Why do you not care what happens to you anymore?" I inquired as I put a hand under her chin and made her look at me. 'Here my family is wanting nothing more then to be mortal and she'd give it away in a moment.' I thought as I gazed down at her.

"I just don't," She replied quietly, she believed what she was saying, but not entirely. "Nobody really needs me." I saw tears gather at the corners of her eyes and slowly start to trail down her cheeks.

"You mortals are SO odd," I stated as I wiped the tears away gently using the pad of my thumb. "I shall make you a deal though." She nodded, signifying that she was listening to my proposal, her eyes slightly less bright but still just as excited.

"What would this deal be?" She asked softly as her face brightened up a bit, her tears stopping, apparently at the thought of a deal with a vampire.

"You prove to me that nobody needs you and I will let you do as you please with your life," I replied as I watched her face brighten even more. 'She really is an odd girl.' I thought before saying, "If it turns out someone DOES need you, you become a vampire." She nodded gently a smirk on her face.

"You got yourself a deal and Tony doesn't count, he only needs me to make him seem sane," She stated as she held out her hand and looked me in the eye, she got a slightly glazed over look in her eye once she did that.

"Fine Tony does not count. Are your biological parents still alive?" I asked as I shook her hand with the hand that was not still holding her chin.

"Yup, they live in the next town over, big castle. Why?" She replied in question as I slowly let go of her chin, stood up, and pulled her up with me with a gentle pull.

"We are going to pay them a little visit tonight," I replied with a smirk as I walked toward the main hall of my home. She stood where she was and pulled something out of her pocket and looked at it.

"Gregory it's 10:00pm," She stated as she held the object. "My parents are going to be asleep by the time we get over there." She looked at me with a look that said 'you my dear are CRAZY.'

"I do not care," I replied as I walked back to her and pulled her into the main room. "We are going to pay them a visit."

"Oh all right, just let me phone them," She muttered as she opened the object and started pressing it. She put it up to her ear and asked, "Mom, it's Mary, can I come over, I have a friend who is insisting on meeting you?"

"What was that? You were talking to nobody and you expect an answer?" I inquired as I looked at her and pulled her closer. She closed the object and put it back in her pocket.

"I just called my mother on my cell phone, she said we could come over," She replied as I picked her up and jumped out of the hole and out into the open cemetery. "I graduated school last year so I don't have to worry about school; I have a room there so we have a place to stay the night and tomorrow."

"Sounds delightful and where are we going?" I asked as I took to the sky with Mary in my arms held bridal style, I could smell her fear and I wondered what she was afraid of.

"Next down over to the west," She replied as she looked at me wit a fearful gaze plastered on her face and her eyes closed. "I can easily pick out their castle."

"Are you scared Mary?" I inquired as she buried her face in my chest, it kind of hurt when she did that. I tightened my grip on her.

"YES, I came here later because I came over on a boat," She whispered back as her grip on my neck tightened and she buried her face deeper into my chest so that she had her face under my jacket. "I don't like flying AT ALL."

"All right, we should arrive in the town in about 10 minutes at any rate," I stated as I wrapped my arms around her tighter. "I will not let you fall, you are special." I had mumbled the last part so that she would not hear it.

"I hope my parents like you," She whispered as we flew.

-/- 5 minutes later -\-

"Their castle's over there," She whispered as she pointed to a rather large castle. I landed us about fifty feet away from the door.

"Why would they not like me?" I inquired as I put her down and we walked toward the door.

"That I don't know," She replied calmly. "They may just not like you." She opened the door and pulled me into the castle.

"Mary, so good to see you, who's your friend?" A woman asked as she walked toward Mary and me.

-/- Mary's P.o.V -\-

"Mom this is Gregory," I replied as I hugged her.

"What's wrong with your eyes?" My mother asked as Gregory closed the gap between us, apparently fearful for me.

"Whose eyes mom?" I replied quietly as Gregory wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Both of you," She replied as I pulled the box that had my fangs out and put my fangs in.

"Mine are contacts," I replied as I leaned back against his arm.

"I am a vampire, this is my natural eye colour," Gregory replied as he looked at my mom, a smirk on his face.

"Well okay then, are you Mary's boyfriend?" My mother inquired as she looked him up and down, as if she was examining a piece of meat.

"Mom, my gods, I just met him a few hours ago," I replied as I put a hand to my head and looked at her with a shocked look.

"That doesn't answer my question Mary. Are you my daughter's boyfriend?" She asked Gregory as my knees buckled, I looked down and saw the bandages had peeled away and my knees were bleeding again.

"Yes Mrs. MacGaven, I am," He replied as he grabbed my hand.

"Now go up to bed dear, you look exhausted," My mom stated as she motioned to the stairs. I nodded as Gregory pulled me more upright and against him.

"All right mom, see you in the morning," I replied as I pulled him along the hall up the stairs and toward the bedroom. "Come on Gregory." I pulled him into my bedroom and walked to my bed after dropping his hand.

"I like it, it is dark and perfectly like you. Are you alright?" He asked as I fell onto my black sheeted bed.

"I'm fine Gregory," I replied as I got back up and looked at him while sitting on my bed. "Just a little tired is all."

"There is no point in lying to me Mary, I can tell when you lie," He stated as he sat next to me. "I want to help you, but I can not do that if you do not tell me the truth." I nodded and looked at my lap.

"Fine then, remember when I scrapped myself up?" I inquired as I leaned against him. He nodded as he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me closer. "Well I'm not supposed to get hurt, I have an iron problem you see. I get tired if I bleed a lot. I also get disoriented if I go out in the sun for to long." I looked back at him before I rested my head on his shoulder.

"That is interesting indeed, it is like you are a mortal vampire minus the burning in the sunlight though," He replied as his grip on my waist tightened and he pulled me even closer.

"I've been told that before, it's nothing I haven't heard from doctors," I stated as I fell back again, bringing Gregory with me.

"Everything will be all right Mary," He replied as he held me. I passed out a few seconds after nodding.

-/- Gregory's P.o.V -\-

'She passed out, wonder what caused that.' I thought as I picked her up and laid her properly in the bed before putting her under the covers.

-/- 20 minutes later -\-

"Gregory what happened? I feel like crap," She asked as she looked up at me with a curious look and bright eyes that drew me in.

"You fainted," I replied carefully as she sat up slowly and then got up and walked up to a chest of drawers.

"Really?" She inquired as she opened a drawer and pulled something out of the open drawer.

"Yes," I replied as she pulled her top off and quickly replaced it with whatever it was she had grabbed from the drawer.

"I'll just have to go take one of my iron pills so that I can stop being tired faster, they're downstairs," She stated as she changed her pants and headed for the door. She walked out and came back in about three minutes with a glass of water.

"Are you going to be all right?" I asked as she put something in her mouth and took a large sip of water. She swallowed whatever it was and put the glass on her bedside table.

"Yeah, I'll live, if that's what you meant," She replied as she walked up to me,

"You say live like you do not want to live anymore. Why is that?" I asked as she picked her water back up and gulped it down before putting the empty glass on her chest of drawers.

"You try having my life, I can't go outside during the day without a bottles worth of 100+ SPF sunscreen and a pair of sunglasses that I have to wear indoors as well. I can't get hurt and bleed for fear that I'll bleed too much and faint and then have iron deficiency problems," She replied as she sat down and looked at me. "I also have a problem with people, you want to switch, I'd be happy to."

"I can not go out in the sun at all, I need blood to survive and I can not be around people at all," I stated as I put an arm around her. "We are even my dear."

"Well all right then. Do you want some bed clothes?" She asked as she looked at me with a smile plastered on her face again.

"That depends on what you have that I can borrow," I replied as she stood up and walked back to the chest of drawers and opened a different drawer.

"I have a few pair of pants that you could wear if you wish," She stated as she pulled out two pair of pants and held them out for me to choose one.

"Thank you," I replied as I took a pair and looked at her. She put the other pair back.

"Bathroom's over there," She stated as she pointed to a door I nodded.

"Be back shortly love," I whispered as I looked at her with a smile on my face.

"I'll be here," She replied as she flopped onto her bed. I headed to the bathroom and quickly pulled my clothes off so that I could pull on the pants she had given me. It felt good to wear something new for once.

"Do not try to fake sleep, I can hear your heart beat," I stated as I sat on the bed next to her.

"I'm not trying to fake sleep," She replied as she pulled me into a laying position next to her, a smile on her face.

"Then why are your eyes closed?" I inquired with a chuckle as she grabbed my hands.

"I'm almost afraid to look at you with only a pair of pants on," She replied quietly as she turned toward my voice so that she was on her side, holding my hands.

"Why?" I asked as I looked down at her.

"Just a feeling that they'll make me hot and bothered," She replied as I made her let go of one of my hands and I stroked her cheek.

"Just open your eyes and look at me," I stated gently as I hovered over her.

"Fine," She replied as she slowly opened her eyes, I shifted so that I was right on top of her, hovering slightly over her with my power of flight.

"Much better, you have beautiful eyes," I replied as I continued hovering.

"I was right, I should have kept my eyes closed," She muttered as closed her eyes with a nod.

"Open them," I whispered in her ear as I looked at her.

"But…" She whimpered as she kept her eyes closed tight.

"Open them," I whispered against her neck before I placed a kiss to her neck.

"Fine, fine," She mumbled as she opened her eyes slowly.

"Very good, now you can not complain because of the clothes, you gave them to me," I replied as I looked at her, still hovering over her just far enough away that we were not touching but close enough to feel the heat from her body.

"I know, now why did you tell my mother that you're my boyfriend?" She inquired as she looked at me as well, a smirk on her face and a glimmer in her eyes.

"Because I would like it very much if you would be my girlfriend," I replied in a whisper in her ear as I shifted next to her and stopped hovering.

"Well I think we can do that, I really think we can," She whispered as she turned toward me so that we were facing each other.

"Good to hear," I stated as I put a hand on her shoulder. "And I will show you that you have people who care about you."

"I should let you know that my parents put me up for adoption because they didn't want me, they LOVE me but they don't CARE about me," She muttered as she looked at me.

"You mean to tell me that your own parents do not care for you?" I inquired as I looked at her as well.

"That's exactly what I mean to tell you," She replied as I pulled her close, her head right under my chin.

"You are making it VERY hard for me to help you," I whispered as she put a hand on my chest and ran it down.

"Not my fault no one wants a freak for a daughter," She muttered as she looked up at me with a sad smile.

* * *

><p>Okay that was chapter one. The other chapter <em><strong>WILL NOT <strong>_be this long and I don't know when I'll get them out but they will come eventually.


	2. Chapter 2

Finding Love

Rating: T (M)

Chapter 2: New Additions and Findings

* * *

><p>In response to Tristian's review: Good point with the fact that they never said that Gregory did or did not count toward the caring about her part. And yes she is like a living vampire.<p>

* * *

><p>(AN: I don't know the exact time scale so I'll say that the comets coming that weekend and its Thursday right now.)

"You are not a freak," I whispered in her ear as I held her close. "You are unique and different and those are good qualities to have." I ran a hand through her hair and kissed her forehead. She pressed herself up against me, her fingers curling into my chest. 'She truly is unafraid of me.' I thought to myself as I looked down and saw her eyes drooping shut. "Time for the little mortal to sleep," I whispered with a slight chuckle.

"The curtains better be here when I wake up so you block light," She mumbled with a tired giggle. I looked at her with a very confused look and realization dawned on her. "Sorry… The curtains block light, so you better be here when I wake up." She wiggled herself so that the top of her head was resting under my chin, her fingers still curled against my chest. I felt a smile come to my face before I pressed another kiss to her forehead.

"Of course Mary," I whispered, she slowly drifted off to sleep. I ran a hand through her hair again, loving the feeling of it sliding through my fingers. She looked so small, curled up against my larger frame; I continued to run my fingers through her hair. "I shall stay as long as you wish me to." I felt her smile against my chest, she had heard me. I rested my chin on top of her and slowly drifted off to sleep myself.

-/- Around Midnight -\-

I woke up to Mary's gentle movements as she woke up. "What are you doing?" I asked as she shifted from under my arm, went to the edge of the bed, and got up. She stretched and walked over to her chest of drawers and opened a few of them, she grabbed some clothes and then walked over to a wardrobe where she pulled out more clothes. She walked to the bathroom, opened the door, walked in, and closed the door. I sat up, the blankets around my waist, and waited for her to come back into the room. I did not have a long wait, as five minutes later she came back out wearing a knee length skirt that looked rather gothic and had chains (not pictured couldn't find a good skirt with chains), knee high boots that were similar to mine, a long sleeve black shirt with a jacket over it that closed with a good many zippers. (The link to the outfit is on my profile.)

"We're going out, come on, get dressed," She mumbled as she walked back to her dresser, where she went through a box that was on top of the chest. I nodded and grabbed my clothes; I walked into the bathroom and quickly changed. When I walked out she was putting something in her lip. She turned toward me and I saw that she had metal in her lip and ears. "What?" She asked as she looked at me with a smile on her face.

"What did you put in your lip and ears?" I asked s she reached into the box again and pulled out a necklace that looked vaguely like something I had given a girl shortly after I was turned into a vampire. She put the necklace on and walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Where did you get that necklace?" I looked down at her as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"I got the necklace when my grandmother died, it's been in my family for almost 300 years," She replied quietly as she rested her head on my chest. "And I have snake bites and four piercings per ear." I pulled back a little and traced the metal in her lip with my finger, she giggled, before I took a closer look at her necklace and noticed that it was in fact the same necklace that I had given to a girl I had been in love with shortly after being turned.

"Do you know who originally owned the necklace?" I inquired quietly as we walked out of her room and down the stairs where we were stopped by her mother. Mary nodded.

"Glad to see you FINALLY wearing Eilionoir's necklace, I keep telling you that you look JUST like her," Her mother stated as she pulled Mary into a hug before she walked up the stairs. "Well good night you two, you know where to find us if you need anything. Remember to always use protection." The last part made Mary giggle, she pulled me out the front door and we walked down the drive way.

"You do look an awful lot like Eilionoir," I whispered as I wrapped an arm around her waist. She looked at me with a confused look as she stopped and turned to look at me. "I am over 300 years old Mary, I was in love with her before I was turned into a vampire, when she found out, she left me but kept the necklace. Now I am glad she did." I pulled her to me and kissed her forehead.

"You look sexy for someone who's over 300 years old," She whispered before she reached up and kissed me on the lips before she quickly pulled away. She pulled me down the road a little ways and then she pulled me into the woods. The further we walked into the woods the more at peace she looked and then I heard it, the tiny jingle of the chains on her skirt. I stopped us and turned to her and pulled her toward me by the chains on her skirt.

"Indeed," I whispered before I held her chin and kissed her lips. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped my arms around her waist. "Do not EVER take that necklace off Mary, it will offer you protection if you need it and I am not there." She nodded and put her head on my chest. She pulled away slowly and pulled me into a clearing that had a stone bench in it, we walked to the bench and I sat down before pulling her sideways into my lap.

"So what would you like to do tonight?" She whispered as she rested her head on my chest again. I ran my fingers through her hair as she looked up at me. "Well in the few hours we've got until the light comes to ruin everything." I held her close and held her tight, thinking about everything I would like to do to her and with her. She curled her fingers into my jacket and snuggled deeper into my chest, I could not help but smile.

"I think we should get back to the cemetery, I want you to actually meet my parents, have an actual conversation with them," I replied as I continued to run my fingers through her hair. "You confused my father when you did not fear him or me." She nodded as I stood up with her in my arms. "And you lost our bet, your parents do care or else they would not let you live there when you want to." She smirked up at me with a look that said 'fooled you.'

"I know they care silly, I wanted to see what would happen," She whispered as I took off into the air with her tightly in my arms. "You made the bet, you hold up your end and we'll be square." As we neared the cemetery I started our decent and soon touched down on the ground. I set her on the ground and pulled her toward the hole in the ground. I picked her up again and lightly jumped into the hole.

"Where were you, it is almost dawn?" My father demanded as we neared the family. My father approached us as I put Mary down again. "You could have been hurt; you could have been caught by Rookery." I looked up at my father with my arm around Mary's waist. "What is Eilionoir doing here?" He looked at Mary with a confused look on his face. 'The simple addition of a necklace made him think she was Eilionoir.' I thought as I pulled Mary closer.

"No father, it is Mary, she is however related to Eilionoir," I replied as Mary rested her head on my shoulder with a yawn that sounded rather adorable, in my opinion of course. "We were at her house where we both respectfully lost a bet." My father gave me a look that could only say 'FOOLISH boy' as he looked at how I was holding Mary. "I should not have made the bet; I was FOOLED by a MORTAL." I felt a smile creep onto my face as I thought back to it.

"What DARE I ask did he bet you young one?" My father asked with a slightly worried edge to his voice. Mary giggled as my father led us back to where the rest of the family was sitting.

"He told me that if he could find nobody that cared about me I could do as I please with my life, but if he proved that even one person cared for me he'd turn me into a vampire," She replied gently as she looked at my father. "What he didn't know is that I truly do NOT care about my life, he proved that my real parents cared about me, I knew they did anyway. So your son made the bet and it was VERY foolish of him." My father nodded.

"Yes my son is foolish, but a bet is a bet, it seems that you both made a deal with the devil," My father stated as Mother took notice of the way I had my arm around Mary. She muttered something to my father who then said, "Go fulfill your little bargain then come and talk to us."

"Of course sir," Mary whispered as I nodded and pulled her off to a side corridor. "You don't have to if you don't want to Gregory, I don't really care." I pulled her so that her back was to my chest and kissed her neck before I bit into her neck as gently as I could. "I guess you wanted to," She whispered as she grabbed onto my jacket before I felt her start to slack in my arms. I pulled away and turned her around so that I could watch as her face paled a shade paler and her eyes staid the same colour.

"Of course I wanted to," I whispered as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small container that had an L and an R on it, she reached for her right eye and took something out with her finger, it was red, she put it into the little round labeled R and repeated the process with her left eye. She looked up at me with crimson eyes. "I do not want to lose another person I love." She put the small container back into her pocket.

"We should probably go speak with your parents," Mary murmured as she grabbed my hand and smiled, revealing her newly acquired fangs. I nodded and pulled her back to where my parents and siblings were waiting. "Everything looks so different now." We came upon the rest of my family. "Hello all," She stated as we sat down on a stone bench.

"Hello Mary dear," My mother replied calmly and sweetly as I wrapped an arm around her waist.

"You said you wished to speak with us," I grumbled as Mary rested her head against my arm in a calming manner and she grabbed my hand. My parents nodded.

"So you DID turn her, very well," My father stated, I nodded and pulled her as close as possible, mother smiled. "I just have one question, do you truly love and care for my son?" Mary nodded gently; it seemed that being tuned made her calmer. "Very good, we shall all go feeding tonight but for now we should sleep." I nodded and stood up, pulling Mary up with me, she gave me a look and waited.

"Just think about turning into a bat and it will happen, it is easier to sleep as a bat," I whispered as I turned into a bat and flew up to the ceiling. She looked up at me with a look that said 'Are you CRAZY.' I turned back to normal and let out a chuckle as she watched me hang from the ceiling. "It is easy, just try it." She continued to look at me as she began to look like she was in pain.

"I AM trying Gregory," She growled as she glared at me. "I'll just find a dark corner." She walked over to one of to one of the coffins and squeezed herself behind it before she laid down carefully.

-/- That Night -\-

-/- Mary's P.o.V -\-

"Mary darling, how was your first night?" Mrs. Sackville-Bagg inquired as I opened my eyes and found her looking at me. "Sorry to startle you young one." I slowly sat up and crawled out from behind the coffin and slowly stood up. I looked and saw the rest of the family coming down from the ceiling.

"It was very peaceful," I replied quietly as Gregory turned back to normal and looked at me. "Truly one of the best sleeps I have ever had." I watched as Anna and Rudolph followed Gregory's lead. I smiled as the entire family seemed to gather around me.

"Do you regret your choice?" Mr. Sackville-Bagg asked as Gregory held me. I shook my head in a no as a rumbling could be heard above us. "ROOKERY!" I suddenly felt very scared, I had met that vile man once before. "Do you know him Mary?" I nodded shakily.

"He tried to kill me two years ago, thought I was a vampire back then," I replied quietly as I looked up at him, him being Mr. Sackville-Bagg. "I was picking my little brother up from his last day of school, I was sitting on a rock under an umbrella, to shield me from the sun, completely covered up and waiting in a shadow. He poured holy water on me, it was awful." They all nodded at me as we went deeper into the crypt. "How exactly are we going to get out of here?"

"The back door love," Gregory whispered in reply as he grabbed my hand and pulled me close. I nodded and followed him closely. "Do not worry love; I shall protect you from that vile man." I smiled.

"He's not coming down here," I whispered as I stopped following them and leaned up against the wall. "He has no proof you're down here, he's not down here." Gregory stopped as well and turned to look at me, he gave me a look that I couldn't place and grabbed my hand.

"How can you be sure? Rookery is a tricky man," Mr. Sackville-Bagg asked as the entire family stopped and looked at me with slight worry. "We heard him thundering around up there, he is probably just waiting for us to come up."


End file.
